1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, a display module applied therein, and a method for controlling a temperature of the display module. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus providing an edge-type backlight, a display module applied therein, and a method for controlling a temperature of the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the thickness of display apparatuses has become smaller. As Light Emitting Diode (LED) technology advances, applications of the LED are expanding. Particularly, as the LED is used as a backlight of the display apparatus, the thickness of the display apparatus can be reduced.
To reduce the thickness of the display apparatus using the LED, an edge-type backlight is used, which places the LED backlight at the edge of the display.
However, when an edge-type backlight is adopted, the temperature of the display increases near the edges of the screen and decreases near the center of the screen. As such, when the temperature of the display is low, a response speed of the display is reduced and thus it is hard to provide high-quality images. In particular, when a three dimensional (3D) image is represented, the frequency for outputting the image to the screen rises and a higher response speed is required.
The 3D image includes a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which are displayed alternately. When the response speed of the display is low, crosstalk can occur causing the left-eye image and the right-eye image to overlap. Thus, a high response speed is desired to represent the 3D image in order to reduce crosstalk.
In addition, the temperature difference between the center of the screen and the edge of the screen created by using an edge-type backlight may cause other negative effects. For example, the displayed input image may be distorted, and the display module may become twisted.
In addition, the temperature in the area close to a heating element (for example, a power supply board) which itself produces heat can be higher than the temperature of the area away from the heating element in the display module. This temperature difference may also distort the input image and bend or twist the display module.